onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinu Shinu no Mi
The Shinu Shinu no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, allowing the user to survive injuries that would be fatal to most, making the user a . "Shinu" (死ぬ) is a Japanese word meaning "to die", the user being a "Dead Man". In the Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Death-Death Fruit. It was eaten by Davy Jones (aka "The Devil of the Seas"). This fruit is the most "unique" of the Paramecia type. Appearance The Shinu Shinu no Mi is a spherical, light green/red fruit, with swirl patterns, and a stem sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles an apple. Strengths and Weaknesses The first and foremost strength, is that it it grants the user the unique property of cheating death. Due to this, the user can withstand attacks of many type. Demonstrated by the user's body being stabbed by a sword, gun fire, explosives, etc. surviving and healing faster than normal, regardless of their current statet. The major strength of this particular fruit, is also its major weakness. Davy Jones is not impervious to pain,he can be hurt like any other normal human, but because of Davy's high tolarece to pain, being stabbed/shot normally in the head or any other important part of the body, he will remain alive and brush it of easily. He can quickly recovered from the damage of swords, bullets and explosives, can even continue fighting, even if one or more persons shot him in the head, foot, abdomen, etc. or with a weapon stuck in his body, and can be completely indifferent to being stabbed in the shoulder. This Devil Fruit also allows the user not only to "cheat" death, but also "understand" death. Basically, it allows the user to understand what makes people fear death, this allows him to feel and understand all the pain of those that are dying, those deceived, backstabbed or killed. While the fruit allows the user to "cheat" death, it also has the unique ability to "prolong" the death of others, if they are dying. Davy Jones bargains with does dying, demanding good faith from others, prolonging their death (letting them live and they can do whatever they want), while they remain indebted to him. The "survivors" (those who accept the bargain) are known and called, by very few, as being part of the The Cursed Armada. This Devil Fruit is affected by seastones that cancel the powers of all Devil Fruit users and has standard Devil Fruit weakness. There are other abilities that the Devil fruit has, but are not known for now. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, are used to withstand very powerful attacks. Davy Jones is also able to imbue them with Haoshoku Haki to "break the willpower" of the opponent, "killing" those with weak wills (those with weak wills will never regain consciousness again), Duffer calls it Bōkunshoku "Haki" ("Haki" of the Color of the Tyrannical Emperor). Other usages and techniques for later. Techniques Most techniques have simple names: * : One of Davy Jones most used technique, it allows the user to "know" what is the opponents "weakness", either it is physical or mental, by "understanding" their fear of death. It "analysis" opponents. A side effect, that can happen, is that it can also make the opponent "fear death", creating a moment of weakness. Using the Kenbunshoku Haki it can provide an "analysis" from a distance, but the most accurate is by touching the opponent. * : The technique used by Davy Jones when someone accepts his "bargain". It allows for the user to "prolong" the death of other, "healing" all their wounds, pain and they do not die until they are killed. It can also have a reverse effect, all those that do not honor their debt to Davy Jones, receive back all their pain, wounds and die slowly and painfully. * : Davy Jones most powerful technique, in which the range of his Bōkunshoku increases to cover an entire island, where he unleashes its full power, "killing" all those with weak wills and weakening the strong willed. It is used in desperate/careful situations by Davy Jones, he always shown panting after using it. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Category:Devil Fruits